Various wireless access technologies have been proposed or implemented to enable mobile stations to perform communications with other mobile stations or with wired terminals coupled to wired networks. Examples of wireless access technologies include GSM (Global System for Mobile communications) and UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) technologies, defined by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP); and CDMA 2000 (Code Division Multiple Access 2000) technologies, defined by 3GPP2.
As part of the continuing evolution of wireless access technologies to improve spectral efficiency, to improve services, to lower costs, and so forth, new standards have been proposed. One such new standard is the Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard from 3GPP, which seeks to enhance the UMTS wireless network. The CDMA 2000 wireless access technology from 3GPP2 is also evolving. The evolution of CDMA 2000 is referred to as the Ultra Mobile Broadband (UMB) access technology, which supports significantly higher rates and reduced latencies.
Another type of wireless access technology is the WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) technology. WiMAX is based on the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.16 Standard. The WiMAX wireless access technology is designed to provide wireless broadband access.
OFDM technology uses a channelized approach and divides a wireless communication channel into many sub-channels which can be used by multiple mobile terminals at the same time. These sub-channels and hence the mobile terminals can be subject to interference from adjacent cells because neighbouring base stations can use the same frequency blocks.
Wireless base stations typically utilize scheduling resource allocation schemes for coordinating downlink communications. Such schemes may involve power control functionality. Bitmaps may also be used in conjunction with such schemes to reduce signalling overhead associated therewith.
Draft IEEE 802.16 mSystem Description Document, IEEE 802.16m-08/003r1, dated Apr. 15, 2008, was intended to amend the IEEE 802.16 Wireless MAN-OFDMA specification to provide an advanced air interface for operation in licensed bands. The draft was intended to describe provisions that meet the cellular layer requirements of IMT-Advanced next generation mobile networks and provide continuing support for legacy Wireless MAN-OFDMA equipment. In addition, the purpose of the draft was to provide performance improvements necessary to support future advanced services and applications, such as those described by the ITU in Report ITU-R M.2072.
The proposal provided in the draft document however, leaves many things to be desired.